Ops: Cayton Knights
Ops: Cayton Knights is the North American Deadly Alliance and the Military Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Patriot Star and the fourth team of the White Ocean Unit 7. A team of Aquatoid-like Seahorses are trained with medical combat skills and providing support for the allied teams and the Patriot Star during the combat situation. Origins The Early Days Krypton Oranson was a medical doctor for the Patriot Star marine corps. He volunteered the unit as he tended wounded soldiers at the hospital. But when the hospital came under attack by the Warlords, Krypton was forced to defend the hospital but it was overrun by them. However, he single-handedly kill the enemy inside while rescuing the hostages and injuries with his combat knife and silent pistol and silent machine gun. After that, he killed the Warlord commander with his handmade spear with a combat knife attached. After the war, he was promoted as Captain and chosen by the Patriot Star for his part for their brand new initiative. Jump Start Ops "Cayton Knights" Captain Krypton was trained with tactical combat skills and met his own teammates, Jeff Stableblue, Alexander "Alex" Crosshorse, Romero Berethorse, Juliet Rozenhorse, Andrew Racerhorse, and his senior officer, Walker Barrierhorse. After the training is complete, Captain Kryton was granted with his own weapon, a technological spear with a shape like a magic rod, and the team have a new mission for them as they were sent to free the hospital in the coastal city. Operation: Swift Knights Captain Krypton and his team have entered the back of the hospital through the parking lot. Their mission was to rescue the hostages and eliminate the Warlords Terrorists before they unleashed deadly chemical gas. They've searched room to room while they cleared several rooms and rescued the hostages. It was a easy but not always until one of the hostages recognized Captain Krypton from the war and told that the terrorist leader named Lex "Zurgon" Mantaros, a charming criminal for his abusive medical treatment and tortures. Captain Krypton recognized his name and the team continues their mission with extreme caution. After clearing from room to room, they've located the chemical gas canisters at the surgeon room where Zurgon was expecting Captain Krypton. Challenged by his rival, Captain Krypton battled him with his staff/spear while his team hold the Warlords off from him and defuse the chemical weapons. Meanwhile the rivalry battle continues as they went to the rooftop where Captain Krypton is attempting to stop his rival from escaping. Then he thrown his staff to slow him down but it was counterattacked by his rival's staff with Chaos-influenced magic but Krypton barely dodged it from his attacks. Despite his rival had escaped, the mission was a success and they returned to base for debrief. Debrief and White Ocean Unit 7-4 Captain Krypton and his team are now part of the White Ocean Unit 7 and met other teams from abroad. Cayton Knights continue their duty to battle against the Warlords and aiding allies wherever they need it the most as the medical combat team. Team Members MCPO/Captain Krypton Oranson Leader of WO-4 and part of the White Ocean Unit 7 as the medical unit. He was a medical doctor for the marine corps, tending their wounds at the hospital during the war until the hospital came under attack by the Warlords. After he single-handedly removed the Warlords by himself while rescuing the hostages and injuries, Krypton was promoted as the Captain and received the Medal of Honor for his medical skills and combat. His skills are impressive as he's fighting with his weapon as a spear and heals the wounds as a staff. CPO Jeff Stableblue The team's assault unit, Jeff Stableblue was a member of the Patriot Star marine corps and helped his wounded teammates out from the line of fire and defended at the outpost as long as he can until reinforcements have arrived. After the war is over, he was assigned to join Captain Krypton's team. PO1 Alexander "Alex" Crosshorse The team's gunnery unit, Alexander Crosshorse was a member of the Green Seahorse Berets who single-handedly defended the medical camp in the jungle riverside town. After the war is over, he was assigned to join Captain Krypton's team. PO2 Romero Berethorse The team's sniper unit, Romero Berethorse was a member of sniper unit who defended the local children hospital without any miss shot on his sight one by one. After the war is over, he was assigned to join Captain Krypton's team. PO2 Juliet Rozenhorse Once a member of the Echo unit, Juliet was their support for her skills of both medical and technical. But when her unit was ambushed by the Warlords, Juliet escaped from them with the only survivor, the commander who was shot on his chest and managed to return to the safe zone with her short sword. After the war is over, she was assigned to join Captain Krypton's team as their support unit. PO3 Andrew Racerhorse The team's anti-armor unit, Andrew Racerhorse was a member of the Delta unit who took out the Warlords' convoy, carrying with illegal drugs out of the country, multiple times in on and off-duty. After the war is over, he was assigned to join Captain Krypton's team. SCPO Walker Barrierhorse The senior petty officer who was a member of the Alpha unit that he and his teammates searched and destroyed the Warlords chemical weapons and its facility where it creates dangerous drugs and selling it to the black market. After the war is over, he was transferred to Captain Krypton's team as their senior member and strategist. Inspirations * Their Battle Armors are very close similar from one of the F-Zero characters, Octoman. * The characters' heads are much like similar to Aquaman's mount from the classic cartoon. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star Category:White Ocean Unit 7